


Felicity is the Queen to Oliver

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had sex with Laurel and it is a mistake and he knows why. He can't live without Felicity and she feels the same. Lots of sex and jokes from the latest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity is the Queen to Oliver

Arrow 22

I hate Laurel and the newest episode made me angry especially after their big heist. Here is what I would have done if I was in charge of Arrow. I know this is a lot of sex and it’s quick, but it is the end of the season so there aren’t many moments left.

Start

Oliver was panting as he thrusted in and out of Laurel. He could feel her nails dig into his back as he felt his climax coming.

Laurel let out a string of curses as she felt herself clamp around Oliver. "Fuck I'm there."

Oliver thrusted balls deep one last time and groaned, "Felicity". As soon as he said it he realized what he had said. He looked down to see Laurel with tears in her eyes as she pushed him away. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. "Laurel I am sorry".

She was now crying, "I hate you Oliver. How can you say another woman's name. I thought you lived me".

He looked her in the eyes as he buttoned up his shirt, "I am sorry I wasn't thinking and I don't know what to think."

Laurel saw the conflict in his eyes, "Can you live without her"?

Oliver almost laughed since he would be dead without her. "No".

Laurel shrugged, "Then go to her Oliver."

He nodded and left her apartment and went back to his lair. He found her in the usual spot in front if the monitors.

Felicity spun the chair and popped up. "I have good news I…". She was close enough for her to smell sex. She knew the smell and Oliver had it all over him. "Where did you come from"?

He saw her nostrils flare, "I came from Laurel's".

Felicity felt some jealousy and a huge door shut in her face. Now that he was back with Laurel he would never want her. An IT girl with babbling problems and a turtle. "Well I hope you will be happy with perfect Laurel". She turned around to hide her eyes. He could read her eyes so well.

He saw the jealousy swell inside of her. He then wrapped his arms around her mid section as he embraced her. "Why are you sad"?

She tried to squirm away, "Why are you hugging me"?

"I choose you". He let go of her.

She glared at him, "I am not a Pokemon".

He gave a light chuckle, "I was with Laurel and it felt wrong. It felt that way because I am in love with you. I can't live without you and you know more about me then anyone".

She had never had this happen being picked first. She was only a last resort after the guy gets rejected by the cheerleader. Felicity squealed and hugged Oliver.

He hugged her back, "Is that a yes"?

Felicity nodded and kissed him on the lips, "I have wanted to do that since the day we met".

"Felicity let's call it a night and go for dinner".

She shook her head, "How about we go back to my place shower and fuck each other into comas"?

Oliver grinned, "Wow I never thought you would be so forward".

Felicity kissed his cheek and whispered, "If you didn't smell like Laurel I would let you plow me into the ground right here".

He let out a small whimper as he felt his erection strain against his pants. Felicity gave him a light touch, "We better hurry". She ran out of the lair and had Oliver following closely.

Felicity's apartment

As soon as they made it through the door they started undressing. She was moving them to her bathroom. She couldn't wait for him to get clean but she wanted it fresh. She was the first to undress and hop in the shower and turn it on to her settings.

Oliver watched as his blonde goddess stepped into her shower. She was perfect her breasts were a perky C cup and she had the cutest little ass. She was toned from her workouts with Diggle. Her hair was even let down which was just long enough to look like a model.

She saw him staring and gave him a come hither motion with her finger. He jumped in with her and pinned her to the wall. "Hold on tight".

She smiled, "These are the circumstances that I wanted you to say that to me". She wrapped her legs around him as he lined himself up and thrusted inside of her. "Not in some elevator but with your cock about to penetrate me as you claim me for yourself".

Felicity threw her head back hard and hit her head against the tile, "Fuck you are so deep". She saw his cock while he was undressing and knew it was big but now she could feel it. His cock was stretching her open and reaching deeper than anyone else had. Not like there was a list of guys.

Oliver kept up with his deep slow thrusts. He had never been in a woman so tight or one that gave him a spark in his heart. "God Felicity you are amazing".

She grounded her hips into his, "I love you Oliver".

He stopped and kissed her, "I have never been with a woman like you Felicity. You know me and give me something to fight for. I fight so you are safe, I love you too."

She kissed him hard, "Please continue I need you".

Oliver did as she asked and continued fucking her but instead of the slow gentle pace of before he stepped it up. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and lifted one of his feet on the rim of the tub. He sped up his thrusts and angled his hips to reach deeper.

Felicity was now moaning like crazy before she left a coil in her stomach tighten then release. "Oliver I am cumming".

He smiled, "Me too". With that said he emptied inside of Felicity and bit down at the bottom of her neck as she dig her fingers down his back.

After Felicity regained her breath she felt Oliver pull away. "Can you go again?"

Oliver just smiled and turned off the shower and took her to the bed. They were still soaking and didn't care. He slowly made his way down her body until she felt his hot breath on her pussy. She felt a tad embarrassed but that was gone as Oliver jammed his tongue in her pussy. "OLIVER"!

He smiled and continued to eat her out. Felicity couldn't take anymore and pulled away before she could cum. "I want us to finish together". With that she stared at his huge cock. Thinking of how she was going to tackle this.

A cough broken the silence, and Felicity snapped her eyes towards Oliver. “Are you going to look at it, or are you going to do something about it?”

She smiled and made an O shape with her mouth as she moved forward taking his cock in her mouth. It was so hot and smooth. She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deeper.

Oliver saw her getting very close to taking him completely in her mouth. With that he placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed down. She was surprised as she felt her nose touch his pelvic bone and her throat being filled.

Oliver looked down and saw her eyes watering as he held her there before he let go. She pulled back gasping but not forgetting her task. She slurped up all of her saliva and with that Oliver came. Her mouth was filled with hot cum. She looked up and saw his eyes closed. She gulped it down then glared at him, "I wanted to finish together".

He just smiled, "Does it look like I can't"?

She looked down and saw he wasn't lying. She grabbed him and pulled him to the bed and rolled over so she was on top.

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s cock, and did not care. She needed that thing inside her right now, the sooner the better. With primal fury, Felicity pushed herself down onto Oliver’s cock.

She felt nothing, but pleasure. Oliver’s cock pushed into her tight pussy.

“So tight,” Oliver commented, and continued to use his cock to stretch and push against her walls.

Oliver’s cock pushed into her again and again, going deeper with each spot. Felicity’s pussy burned with the desire for him, and her eyes fluttered back. She bit on her fingers, and gave a long moan.

Oliver explored the inside of this new pussy, and felt what Felicity liked. She liked it when he gave three slow strokes, followed by a long and hard one. That pattern seemed to give her the most pleasure. Felicity was playing with her nipples, and Oliver decided to help. Felicity gave a low moan, and bounced on Oliver’s cock.

“So wet, you like that, your nipples are so sensitive,” Oliver told her, as Felicity bounced up and down him on. “I’m barely touching them.”

Oliver cupped her breasts, and Felicity nearly lost sense of what she was doing. Oliver reached around, and grabbed her hips, reminding her about what was coming. Oliver’s cock thrust up, and into her pussy. Felicity felt it hitting her, and she lost herself to the sensations.

“Fuck me harder,” Oliver encouraged Felicity, and Felicity sped up at that moment, riding Oliver for everything he was worth.

Felicity’s heart beat sped up, and she was feeling so good right now. Oliver continued to play with her, and Felicity felt herself squeeze him, and wonder how much longer Oliver could go. She needed his cum inside her. The southern belle felt that she would die without it.

“Damn it, fuck me, harder,” Felicity moaned, and Oliver speared up into her pussy, feeling it around it. “That’s it, Oliver, fuck this tight twat, you know you want it.”

Oliver obliged her, and continued to thrust into her. “So tight, squeeze me harder,” Oliver encouraged her, and Felicity matched him motion for motion.

Oliver felt at home inside this pussy. She was his hopefully forever. Right now, he pushed into the pussy that he had on top of him, riding him hard, and long.

Felicity felt her peak coming, and Oliver pushed into her hard, and long. Felicity felt like this was nothing better in the world. She could feel Oliver twitch and tighten.

“Ah, I think you’re getting tired,” Oliver whispered to her, and squeezed her tits, along with her ass.

“Not getting tired,” Felicity told him, but her eyes glazed over in heavily lidded pleasure. “Just cum for me.”

Oliver obliged Felicity, reaching the end of his tolerance. His balls tightened, and the flood of semen had flooded into Felicity’s pussy. Felicity screamed out loud, and nearly fell from the rush of Oliver cumming inside her.

Oliver caught her around the waist, and pulled her into at tender embrace, giving her a few light pecks on the mouth, and rolling her over on the bed.

She laughed, "I think you broke me".

He kissed her again, "I think I just you are just perfect and I love you".

She smiled, "Let's get some sleep there is still an undertaking".

Oliver wanted to hit himself it completely left his mind. All he was thinking about was Felicity orientated. "Well here is hoping we will both come out of it in one piece". They shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

End

Tell me what you want to see.


End file.
